


First Meeting

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 3 different stories, Fluffy, M/M, Teikou Era, akashi is an asshole, kuroko doesnt give a shit, kuroko even gets revenge, they both like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rather obvious how Kuroko and Akashi met. It was obvious they only knew each other because of basketball. What would happen if they met during different circumstances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 15th for me so it's not really late!  
> Also, I really liked writing this one! ^-^  
> Prompt used: first meetings

 

1.

“Come on Tetsu! Just stay for 10 more minutes and I promise to get you that vanilla milkshake!” Aomine groaned as Kuroko sat on the floor, watching Aomine playing basketball. Since their meeting, Aomine insisted on having Kuroko watch him and give him feedback. Kuroko, of course, agreed (not without agreeing on getting a free vanilla milkshake from Aomine each time he stayed behind).

“You know I’m only doing this because of vanilla milkshakes. I don’t know why you could find basketball fun when you could be, I don’t know, reading books!” He lifted his closed book to show Aomine. He did start playing basketball with Ogiwara but it was a childhood thing. They still saw each other during holidays and played basketball then.

Before Aomine could say anything, a voice interrupted him. “Aomine. So that’s where you have been.” Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, and Murasakibara Atsushi entered the room and Kuroko stood up to greet them – only to be ignored due to his weak presence. It was hard being polite when no one paid attention.

“Yeah! The other gyms were overcrowded so Tetsu and I have been staying behind here. He doesn’t exactly play but he helps me out, right Tetsu?” Kuroko nodded his head and watched as the other 3 turned to look at him. Murasakibara nearly dropped his (large) pack of sweets, Midorima nearly dropped his… air freshener? Did that guy not like the smell of sweat? (Couldn’t he just not play basketball then?) Akashi just widened his eyes ever so slightly and Kuroko had to remember that as the reaction he least expected.

After explaining that Kuroko was not part of the basketball team, Akashi decided to go with whatever occupied his mind. “I’m interested in him. Would you mind if we spoke alone?” And that was how Kuroko Tetsuya ended up alone with Akashi Seijuurou.

Before Akashi could even open his mouth, Kuroko raised his hand to stop him. “I’m sorry but if you’re going to convince me to try and join the basketball team then I would like to decline.”

“Why?” Kuroko blankly stared at Akashi. Had he really just asked that? “I can see that you could sue your lack of presence to help our team.”

“Or I could use my lack of presence to go now. I’m sorry but I made myself clear and I do not wish to play basketball.” With that, he started walking away. He wasn’t going to join the basketball team even if Akashi asked him a hundred times.

* * *

2.

It was a nice Thursday. It was sunny and on this day of the month, they were selling the limited edition sandwiches which could be brought with a milkshake (Teiko never sold milkshakes except for one every month to make sure the students stay healthy). Kuroko started making his way through the crowd towards the sandwiches and the milkshakes. He was about to grab the last milkshake when a hand grabbed it before him. When he looked to see who took it, he saw Akashi Seijuurou. A second year like him and the new captain of the basketball team.

Kuroko felt his eyebrow twitch as he walked back. He was hoping to get the last vanilla milkshake but it was taken. Glancing back to make sure there were none left, he noticed Akashi staring at him, a proud smirk on his face. When Kuroko was finally out of the crowd, he looked around to find Akashi taking 1 (one. Just ONE) sip of the milkshake before frowning and putting it in the bin. Resisting the urge to grit his teeth, Kuroko smiled at the staring Akashi (this guy was definitely doing it on purpose) before going out of the cafeteria.

The next day, when Kuroko saw Akashi at the library, he thought of the perfect revenge. He walked up to Akashi and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Akashi-kun. I think we saw each other at the cafeteria yesterday. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya!”

Akashi smiled back and Kuroko took a deep breath to relax. “It’s nice to meet you too, Kuroko-kun. I apologise but I don’t remember seeing you there.” Kuroko could not help but grit his teeth, already giving Akashi several unpleasant nicknames in his head.

“Ah, I see. I guess I should get going now.” He politely smiled and started walking back. Of course, before he did that he ‘accidentally’ dropped one of the heavy dictionaries (which were the only kind of books he did not really care about). He glanced around to see people staring at Akashi who looked quite alarmed. Kuroko smiled before walking off. This wasn’t enough.

When Akashi sat at a table and actually fell asleep (Kuroko was surprised the top student was capable of doing that), Kuroko made sure no one was looking before dropping a few books on the table beside Akashi, quickly walking away as Akashi jolted awake and the student around glared at him. Too confused to know what has happened, Akashi didn’t even realise it was Kuroko…

Which meant Kuroko had successfully gotten his revenge.

* * *

3.

Kuroko had not even realised how tired he was until he had eaten his lunch and still had 30 minutes to go. He didn’t eat much and had barely stayed awake to eat his lunch. Thinking that going outside to get some fresh air, Kuroko decided to walk into the area where sport clubs sometimes practiced. There were a few trees around and even a fountain with a few benches.

As he made his way towards one of the trees to sit in the shade from the sun, he noticed someone laying down in the biggest shade. Upon walking closer, he recognised the other as Akashi Seijuurou – his crush that probably didn’t even know he existed. He wasn’t sure what made him lay down beside Akashi (he guessed it must have been the lack of sleep) and falling asleep too.

20 minutes later, Kuroko felt someone’s hot breath on his cheek. It wasn’t unpleasant but it was too hot to deal with it. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Akashi’s face… up close. He even noticed how they were hugging. Ah, has anyone seen them? When he glanced around, no one was there. Decided to go with his instincts, Kuroko leaned towards Akashi and kissed the other on the cheek, his own heating up.

When Akashi’s eye fluttered open, Kuroko tried to move back but the strong grip on him and the smirk on Akashi face was enough for Kuroko to realise that Akashi had been awake. “I-I’m sorry I just-” Before he could finish his sentence, Akashi pressed his lips against his own in a quick kiss before snuggling closer to Kuroko.

“Let’s lay here for another 5 minutes before going back to class.”

“O-Okay, Akashi-kun.”

“I like you, Kuroko-kun.”

“I like you too!”

This was certainly the best summer Kuroko ever had. It was only his first summer at Teiko but he was sure he would enjoy the other 2 as well, especially since Akashi liked him back.


End file.
